This invention relates, in general, to optical fiber systems, and more particularly, to an optical fiber interconnect that incorporates optical fibers, emitters, and detectors.
Presently, the emergence of new markets in data transfer with broad bandwidth and short distance has created interest in the use of optics as an alternative to conventional copper-based interconnects. Many of the high-volume markets in this area require low-cost optical fiber interconnects that can handle many Mb/s of aggregate data transfer. These optical fiber interconnects will need to cost substantially less than $100 per Gb/s and, preferably, lower than $10 per Gb/s.
Currently, fiber ribbons and low cost packaging techniques are being used as a means for reducing the cost of optical fiber interconnects. However, the high cost of fiber ribbon connectors prevent sufficiently low cost optical fiber interconnects from being realized.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have a simple and low cost optical fiber interconnect that is especially suitable for short distances.